Series 6
The sixth series will be appearing in 2018 after Blue Mountain Mystery. It is the extension of the sixteenth season of Thomas & Friends which had ten episodes. Episodes #A Day At Blue Mountain Quarry - When continuing work at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Thomas met Sudmsy when Class 1o1 brags about working with the narrow gauge engines. #Dale Earns His Wings - A funny reckless monoplane arrives on Sodor. He likes to do tricks. #Dale's Flying Stunts At The Air Show - Dale has too much trouble for flying. #The Gala Kite Festival - There is a kite festival at the Percival's park. Luke tries to catch a kite. #Racing Championship - The railway engines have to win the prize cup among the Spanish engines. #Pedro and Stafford - Stafford arrives on Sodor. He and Pedro are both electric locomotives. #Safety Second - Winston inspects the track that was very safe. #Amber Autumn Leaves At Blue Mountain - At Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey and his other narrow-gauge engines loved the autumn winter. #Smokey The Brave - Smokey is hired to be a fire crash rescue truck at the airport, but he wasn't brave enough. #The Spanish Engine - Thomas met new spanish engines at Brendam Docks after being unloaded. They moved into Knapford Sheds and now there is no room for Murdoch, Harvey, and Salty. So, they better find a home for them. Songs *Thomas and Percy *Go, Go, Thomas! *Harold (song) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Captain *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Scruff *Sally *Harrison *Jeffery *Wilson *Merrick *Winston *Luke *Stafford Characters Introduced *Dale - A funny red and yellow monoplane who is Tiger Moth's merchaine and flies recklessly. *Dobson - A green cargo carier plane who carries cargo. *Sean - A blue taxi helicopter who enjoys taking visitors some place. *Class 1o1 - A diesel who is kind and often brags about his work. *Sudmsy - A diesel engine who works with Mavis. *Enrique - A dark grey spanish tank engine. *Ramon - A dark grey spanish steam engine. *Nestor - A dark grey spanish tank engine. *Rinaldo - A dark grey spanish steam engine. *Lombardo - A dark grey spanish tender engine. *Ricardo - A dark grey spanish tank engine. Cast *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Peter Sam, and Paxton *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Jeremy Shada as Milo and Harrison *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *Keith David as Dobson *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Sven, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin *David Tennant as Sploosh *Charlie Day as Dale *Ned Beatty as Jeffrey *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Carlos Alazraqui as Pedro, Nestor, Lombardo, Ricardo, Rinaldo, Raul, Ramon, Enrique *Bumper Robinson as Sean Category:Television Series